


sore throat

by snowlike (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, vicks please don’t sue me, would u believe me if i told u i’m a germaphobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: wonshik has an itch, jaehwan has a cold.





	sore throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiesandJintrigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/gifts).



> bless you,
> 
> (hA PUN)
> 
> for reading this.

“Shit, it’s so  _wet_.”

 

Jaehwan goes down further, taking the thick length into his mouth inch by agonizing inch.

 

“ _Fuck_ , _Jaehwan_! ” Wonshik throws his head back against the sofa, choking out a groan as the elder’s throat, burning hot, clenches around his cock. His forearm shoots up to cover his eyes, unable to watch the scene before him with a straight head. The other hand winds tightly into Jaehwan’s brown locks, thinning a bit but still good.

 

He yanks for good measure anyway, inadvertently pulling Jaehwan’s mouth off his dick.

 

“Wonshik!” Jaehwan grumbles, a pout forming on his lips as he reaches to the back of his head and massages the ~~balding~~ thinning  spot where his hair was just so rudely pulled. “Are you the one paying for my hair loss t–“

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _No_ , I didn’t think s– Oh,” Jaehwan freezes, argument left on the tip of his tongue (along with something else). “Right.”

 

Wonshik chuckles, patting Jaehwan on the shoulder and scooting over to make room for his bony ass on their couch. He leans forward, reaching for the numerous strewn about boxes and bottles on the coffee table, “You want Vicks or the store brand shit?”

 

“Gimme that Vicks baby,” Jaehwan mutters through a cough, throwing his arms behind his hand and slouching against the cushions.

 

“Take two,” Wonshik says, lifting the tablets to Jaehwan’s mouth and poking his puffy lips.

 

Jaehwan’s pink tongue darts out and pops them into his mouth easily, waiting as Wonshik uncaps the X-marked water bottle from the table.

 

Jaehwan swallows the pills with the water quickly and passes the bottle back to his boyfriend, cooing “ _So wet_ ,”  teasingly as he does so.

 

“Shut up,” Wonshik groans. “As if you don’t whine and moan like a bitch every time I fuck you.”

 

Jaehwan just snickers, moaning high pitched and over exaggeratedly in his stuffy voice as Wonshik smacks him on the arm.

 

“It really _was_ wet, ok?”  Wonshik whines, crossing his arms defensively and sinking back onto the armrest on the other side of the couch.

 

Jaehwan giggles, following Wonshik and falling forward onto his chest easily, letting the younger bracket his legs around Jaehwan’s own.

 

“How ‘bout you just don’t use so much spit next time, will that make you happy?” Wonshik mumbles, eyes fluttering closed tiredly. 

 

“Oh but it wasn’t spit,” Jaehwan whispers, face smushed into his chest.

 

“WHAT–

 

**Author's Note:**

> send ~~me~~ [alex](https://mobile.twitter.com/jaehwannism) hate on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kenbwi).


End file.
